bad_fannibals_againfandomcom-20200214-history
About Bryan Fuller
One of the main issues, and the reason Frederica Avery (Tattle-Crime) was able to thrive for so long is due to the fact that Bryan Fuller (Creator of NBC's Hannibal) was attempting to start a cult following. He got a cult following. The problem is that he fails to realize not only how dangerous they are, but that they are also not the type of cult following he wants. Still, his pandering continues despite no actual evidence of his show returning to the air. He turned down an offer from Amazon to continue the show. At this pointAmazon has said they don't want it because it doesn't have enough of a following. Yet, when asked by his fans (via Twitter) the show most definitely will get a season 4. In a year. No wait 2. No maybe 4? He doesn't actually know because he doesn't have any intent to write it. What he does like writing, however, is lies to his fandom so they stay around telling him how great he is. The way Bryan Fuller handled this TV show (as well as the rest of the production company) was a complete disaster. Other than constantly going over budget, for seasons 2 and 3 they decided the best way to write the show was do exactly what the fans wanted. Not all of the fans, though. Only the majority of a certain subsection of fan who just happened to be the most vocal. Some points in the show the plot directly referenced things Hannibal fans had begged for. The official tumblr blog echoed this back to them more than was professional as well. Due to this level of behavior while the show was actually on the air, it led the fandom (aka Fannibals) to believe they had control over the show. Ultimately they did. In season 2 when a character was killed off (Beverly Katz) the fandom went insane. One must first understand that the fandom is overrun with feminists, radical feminists, and SJWs (social justice warriors). These are the super special and politically correct snowflakes who have overtaken every aspect of media and social media. Bryan Fuller, being a self proclaimed male feminist, was attacked by them for killing of a female. Though the death tally of men is far higher in the show, it is apparently unacceptable and racist to kill a female character off screen. One of only a very small few female deaths in the show. They spam tweeted him with hate about how he was a sexist and misogynist until the actress who played Beverly Katz made a statement about how wrong they were. Fearing he might piss them off a second time, he abruptly stopped killing female characters. Even ones that he promised from season one would die, made many references to dying, and couldn't shut up about killing. I'm of course talking about Freddie Lounds. In the book canon Freddy (male) dies after being tortured and set on fire. Bryan Fuller and his team of idiot writers decided this would be "problematic" and gave the death to a random male character. One of which it made no sense to kill off. Canonically this character (Frederick Chilton) doesn't die in the series until the end of Silence Of The Lambs. Freddie, on the other hand, walked away with no comeuppance to avoid incurring the wrath of the feminists a second time. One crew member stated (and I quote) "Freddie is too smart to be killed". As if this makes her immune from all death. It also makes her immune from all common sense. Sources and evidence presented on this site highly suggest that she was not killed off due to Tattle-Crime.com owner Frederica Avery (alias). Someone who was even thanked on the credits under her completely fake name on the season three DVDs for doing...nothing. The entire makeup of the show was to see how gay he could make Hannibal and Will act for each other, without actually being gay. At the same time he claimed Will was 100% straight and loved his wife Molly dearly. Except if you watch the show it seems like he really only tolerated Molly and the relationship was borderline emotionally abusive. It could possibly be argued that Hannibal Lecter may be pansexual, but the truth is actually that he was only ever shown as heterosexual in the books. He was not attractive to Will Graham in Red Dragon and even tried to get him killed. Some how, Bryan Fuller turned a very small and brief relationship between the two men into a gay romance that made Tumblr insane. The ending scene with the "murder dance". (even though it's a brilliant piece of cinematography) teased a "kiss" then an "almost kiss". Fuller stated at one point the actors did kiss and they had it on film. Then no they didn't film it. Mostly it was a ploy to sell DVDs. Had the footage not been leaked prior to the sales of the DVDs he probably would have never admitted they hadn't filmed a kiss. The entire basis of the show became about how gay Hannibal could be for Will. This ignored canon, the plot set up in season one, everything Fuller kept claiming about Will being straight, and isolated thousands if not millions of viewers. Of course it obviously led to the cancellation of the show before season three even got on the air. Which the current Fuller cult is still some how in denial over. Currently, Bryan Fuller has moved on to two different shows. American Gods is his next project followed by completely ruining Star Trek for a CBS web-series. I assume he'll try to make Kirk and Spock gay for each other. Though I'm unsure yet if it's a reboot or his own original world. Fuller wrote a handful of episodes for Voyager (only a few of which were well received) and a couple for Star Trek DS9 which apparently led CBS to think he could have his own full series. Bad idea. Bryan Fuller has never had a show go past a season two. He's never returned to finish a show (despite promising to do so with all of them) and the one show he made a movie for, fans hate the movie. The man seems to be following "The Producers" model of a TV show. Maybe it's easier to make a TV show a failure than a success. Despite his track record of utter shit he keeps getting hired and people seem to completely ignore the fact that he can't do his job. All the other shows he had before Hannibal failed by doing the same thing. Catering to fans. A lot of fans from other shows wised up and left. Each time he does a new show he gains a cult following. It grows and grows. He recycles cast members as well to be sure that fans from his other shows will move onto the new one. He's already used the names of the Hannibal cast to promote American Gods (Claiming he wants them ALL to guest star on there at some point). The man also invoked the name of David Bowie several times. First promising he'd be in season 2, then in season 3, then in season 4 OR the movie. David Bowie never once commented on this and all of it seems to be a fabrication only to get more publicity. Despite Fuller's claims that he's a HUGE Bowie fan. This isn't how a fan of Bowie would behave. Plus a fan of Bowie would have known all along that the man had retired from acting long ago. This didn't stop his fans from becoming poser Bowie fans and attempting a twitter campaign to harass him into doing the show (in season two). The long and short of it is this. Bryan Fuller is a publicity and attention whore. Now that Bowie has passed (God rest his soul) he has moved on to attempting to attract the attention David Lynch. Just like with David Bowie, no connection can be drawn between him and Lynch other than Fuller desperately trying to get Lynch's attention via interviews and on twitter: Tweet is archived here just in case it is also removed. In any case, the man keeps getting work and his fans keep getting more and more insane while he encourages them to be more and more insane. He doesn't seem to realize that the more he panders, the more violent they get.